SOCCENT NEAT
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: Established after the Events at Washington in 2016 at the former Headquarter of the NATO Task Force 108th, the Hamada Airfield, NEAT, North East Africa Task Force, were established by the US SOCCENT as forward SO base at the HOA, with purpose of search for reported evidence that would lead to the Trinity weapon. Another Experimental, sorry for the Lame Summary.


"Control, this is Cupcake 2-7, we are approaching the pad!"

"Affirmative, happy pre-night for you, guys! You are cleared for pad 7 and 8, dinner is prepared already!"

"Hahah! Ten-Four, gracias senor!"

Two MV-25 Goshawks of the Marine Corps were eventually touched the concrete tiles that makes the parking ramp off Hamada Airbase, a long time former of the Task Force 108 Headquarters during the insurgency in 2015.

"Raccoon flight, hold short, we have incoming aircrafts for land"

Four A-20 Razorbacks were lining up before the runway, "Tower, Raccoon Flight were lined on the side of the strip, waiting for further!", "Roger, Standby. Ransack and Riot Flights, six Hogs and three AC-130 Ghostriders, ETA thirty seconds before touchdown!", "Roger, more merrier here, eh?"

Hamada, East Africa  
US SOCCENT, NEAT Force (North East Africa Task Force)  
5.24pm

"Sergeant Yolo, got a comm from General La Pointe for you! Better be at the comm station ASAP!", "Copy, I'm outta here!" Ended one of twelve soldiers as they walked out by the rear ramp of the JSFs dedicated Tiltrotor aircraft, a combined team of 101st Airborne Division with the Marine Corps Special Operations Regiment just returned from the ground zero Carruth, on their hand were mostly an XMX Rifles in either Assault or Marksman configuration. "Sarge Glen, go debrief them without me, got a top man wants to talk to me!", "That old Eurobeats again?" Asked the team's 2IC, "Yeah, old lad he is, but definitely got more brain than all of you guys!" Yolo joked as he rushed to the main large building that pretty much unchanged. The four Razorbacks were leaving the base, the six A-10Cs and three AC-130s were taxiing to the vast ramp with other more fighters of Strike Eagles and Super Hornets.

At two unused hangars sitting side by side to the one side of the main building were the appointed places soldiers to sleep and light up, one hangar turned to makeshift barracks with double decked beds and nothing in between that would separate the men, Marine Corps, Army and Navy were napping wherever available regardless whose around them which same goes as they would cleanse themself, the other one just a makeshift bar and lounge, it's where soldiers lay low with friends, some were hang out and mess around, some were away from the hype, on the bar paying attention to the news channel of an english speaking local broadcast, then mostly were already rest on the barracks. "After I'm finished with this, I'm gonna dump you guys with some Margaritas, eh?" Said PO2C (Petty Officer 2nd Class) Casey Gordon, "Nah, man! I'll be gone home after this and get some Rednecks stuffs with my county friends!" Replied Gunnery Sergeant Gary Hartman, A SEAL Operator and MARSOC hang out with many other soldiers, other Navy and Mariners as well Army men, mostly were Rangers and ODAs, few were the newcoming Deltas. What were initially a front base for NATO to combat the SRN insurgents and other known rebel forces that pposes threat to the Somalian government after the dawn of Blatnoi and to support the Nigerian Hostage Rescue in 2020, NEAT itself was then turned as the complementary Headquarters following the attack at Mogadishu, which saw deaths of thousands of servicemen worldwide stationed at the Mogadishu International Airport by the implosion of Trinity bomb.

Despite the always normal activities surrounding the base, control room were always very busy and always very hectic, but it wasn't that surprising for the operators knowing the recent bad lucks that hits the coalition forces at Mogadishu, it was nothing special for these guys and some few girls.

Until suddenly their screens went broken and fizzles "What the hell? My screen went scrawny!", "Goddamn, so do I! I-is it power or what?", everybody inside were confused to no end, "Should I check the power station or what?!" Yelled one only to have nobody answered, the near balding guy were about to leave the room until one operator stopped him, "No! Not the power, uu...I think someone were jamming our comms!", everybody looked to the young glasses wearing girl in her MARPAT, people looked to her in fear.

Guards at the gate and guard post were laid dead, another couple of guard were walking out of the main building, then some muffled gunfire had brought them down. "You, go right, rest with me here!" Whispered through the headphone connected mic one of the intruder whose speaking Hangul with north korean accent. The group of twenty-four soldiers were split to two groups, dressed in all olive green plain uniform with red insignias of North Korean Army under the mix match of Black or Tan U.S. Made Tac Vest and Pads, held on their hands were the Suppressed AKM further modded with Holographic sight and, an ATPIAL. "Get the guards here!" Yelled one guard as he unknownly rushed to death as he run around the corner of a building only to be shot by the similarly trained soldiers as the western soldiers.

"Bomb any planes insight, be they on the ground or already flying!"

The north korean soldiers were all tightened them self to the wall, two front guys were peaking over the corner of a building, with the rest traverse all the way to the door nearby, the front guy shoot twice his muffled Kalashnikov to another guard, dressed with nothing but Army's Urban Digital Camo fatigue, "Split to six cells!" Commanded one of the NKAs. As he get to the already opened door, his weapon were quickly trained inside it, shooting right to one guard just comes the room ahead, two doors were there leftside of the way, "No Stealth!" The front man said by the intercom. He readied one Grenade while the other three charged ahead of him to the other unopened door, then he went before the door and threw it inside, "Shit!", that's the last to be heard followed by loud explosive resonated the whole room and nearby outside it, other soldiers on the other door had force open the door with an explosive charge, then storm inside and finished anyone there. "Secured!".

Frantic gunfires and popping explosions were heard around the main buildings and makeshift barracks, followed later by wailing alarm, and an explosion that just claimed three lives fighting for their lives after the other before, several parked aircrafts were destroyed by air attacks, five soldiers, two in Army fatigue and three plain desert jumpsuits one running around the buildings carrying SCAR-L looking for whoever offended their place of stay, and as they took a turn onto another alley between the aircraft hangar and the main building, "Ugh!", the lead Navy were ridden with bullets, "Shit! Cover!", they took cover and give back the shot to whoever stand before them, it was a short frantic firefight that claimed an Army man before eventually the well equipped korean fled the fight, "Let's get them!" The navy man waved forward, then before they get to the open, they were just bombarded as heavy munitions were dropped to the only two Hangars to the airfield ramp, "Get down!" Screamed one, horrid rain of missiles flung filled the night sky right above the airstrip before it falls down several buildings and the parking ramp stomping planes, a strange aircraft flew over shortly after, large, black and featuring design that matching description of neither the european or russian military.

"Neat Command broadcasting to all channels, we're under attack, I say again : we are under attack!" One of the personnel at the Air Control Tower yelled by the radio on his hand, it pressed to his ear trying to receive back the call, only to have his whole station over the badly ransacked main building were imploded by a rocket fired from a passing MiG-27 attack aircraft flying low above building level at high speed, tumbling the tall structure right on top of an AC-130 nearby, the rocket attack also heavily damaged one building stored combat vehicles that just rolled outside, handful were just swollen in flames along with several maintenance crews and soldiers, left to only five AAVs roaming around the base looking for the attacker, only to be picked one by one from a ground vehicle coming through the airfield from the coast, the vehicle launched many more missiles upward before all were turning straight for the hangars, parts of the main building, air defenses outside and several fighter aircrafts either taxiing or still stand idle. "Karen, what are you doing?!", "What the heck was that?" the glasses girl frowned as she seeing through her Rangefinder a strange four legged large robotic object standing on the airstrip far edge, this put a balding Marine soldier to complete disbeliefe to what they saw, "Dammit, lady! Let's get out of here, we need to get this to the Pentagon!" He pulled her arms with him, they immediately leave the dugged and tented command post, "Haarghh!" One man screamed his last as he shot on his chest, two Mariners with him tries to shoot back to outnumbering six nemesis soldiers before them only to be blasted by a grenade round shot away from an underbarrel launcher. "Dammit, bandits picking us up like flies...", debris were flung all over the night skies, nothing anymore but rain of flames and one lone same mysterious aircraft plies the shoreline, putting their laser weapons hidden inside it's top side storage. "Sir, we are LOS with Lion Flight!" One radar crew onboard the USS Chester A. Arthur reported to his captain, "Impossible, what has happened to them? Tell me the next aircrafts were ready for launch!" The captain of the ship stressed, "No can do, sir, all catapults were broken, at least six minutes to fix!", "Six minutes my ass! These men and women at the Neats would be die already, do something!"

More gunfires occurred, this one had claimed one attacking North Korean soldier by two bullets on his chest, "Shit! Get down!" Shout the balding mariner as he saw five more just appeared before him and the other two fleeing soldiers, as he about to fire his XMX, he were already gunned down, his body were riddled with bullet holes, he died before his whole body dropped to earth, the glasses girl Karen had safely ducked before an unused HUMVEE with her hand still hold up firmly her M4A1, the other man, bearing Airborne insignia on his shoulder, were firing his M240 to the invader, he hit another north korean, one remaining were readying his own RPG-7 to the survivor, "Shit, get down!" The Airborne man crashed to the girl, before he know he's hit the ground behind a concrete wreckage of the building, the HUMVEE were exploded and flung away, under the man's protection, she cwitnessed the remaining attackers put on two live grenades on the bodies and run away, the explosion were powerful enough that it eradicate the corpse completely, "Sheesh...you okay, Ken?", she asked "Yeah, let's get out of here, this place is lost!" he helped her get up on her feet as they run away from the base.

On the wreckage ridden airfield ramp, somalian coup forces had already roaming the airfield outnumber the surviving american forces held on destroyed buildings with no means of escape, "Rightside! Rightside!" yelled one rifleman with his XMX before he shoot to where he shout which several with him do the same, whenever they take out some somali forces going after them, dozens just keep coming after them, this had severely reduced the manpower to twenty five soldiers and seven medics already busy saving too many wounded men, all against the unprecedented numbers of hostiles before them. "This way, girl!" Ken led the girl deeper into the base area trough the wreckages to avoid the mixed somali and korean intruder, it was all safe run for life until they made out of the base parameter, they know they were running to the vast open clearing, they were running away from the base after making sure nobody but the two man and woman running on the dark open savanna. But it wasn't that very long exhausting run before blood just suddenly splatter over her face and body to dreaded her so much, Ken were shot by his forehead, he's dead. The girl were quickly laid by the soil and frantically observed her surrounding before she moved her arms dragging her body over the ground away from where she last stand, while so, bullets were zipped several times around her, some were inches above her head, quietness were then followed for almost an hour, it was agonizingly slow moving away from the base which still nearby, all silent apart the winds and some small wildlifes roaming around before she could feel a muffled gun fire right above her, she felt something stuck below her neck and as she about to move around, her energy were all lost, she could not see anything but surely she can feel someone touched her like to carry her up.


End file.
